<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hold one another by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135811">hold one another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Meddling, Minor Character Death, mention of grief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Street almost does a spit take when he walks into Hondo’s house and sees Chris sitting on the couch with Darryl and Jessica’s niece Amy, laughing at some animated story Darryl is telling them about, a wide grin on her face.</p>
<p>It’s been weeks since he’s seen her smile like that. For Chris, the pain of having to be there to see her Nonna pass on had been a dark cloud hanging over her head. He could still remember the old woman’s words when he’d brought Chris to the hospice where her grandmother had been staying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina 'Chris' Alonso/James 'Jim' Street, christina "chris" alonso/jim street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hold one another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Street almost does a spit take when he walks into Hondo’s house and sees Chris sitting on the couch with Darryl and Jessica’s niece Amy, laughing at some animated story Darryl is telling them about, a wide grin on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s been weeks since he’s seen her smile like that. For Chris, the pain of having to be there to see her Nonna pass on had been a dark cloud hanging over her head. He could still remember the old woman’s words when he’d brought Chris to the hospice where her grandmother had been staying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take care of her James. I know my granddaughter well, and she will try to convince you that she is ok. She won’t be. You keep an eye on her for me. I know she’ll be needing you and your bello face. Ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had merely nodded, not knowing what to say to a dying woman - let alone when he could see how much pain she was in, or how she was trying to make light of a hard situation. He wonders what Nonna would say now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing her for the short time that he did, she’d probably pinch his cheek and tease him for worrying about Chris. He watches Chris with the teenagers for a long moment, a soft smile ghosting his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s doing better huh? You’ve done a great job keeping her company over the last few weeks.” Mrs. Charice - Hondo’s mom stands beside him in the archway of the cozy living room, a smirk on her face as he nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Street isn’t dumb, he knows all about the betting pool on his and Chris’ relationship, and he has done his damn best to ignore it. Apparently, both in life and death, elderly women love to remind him about his love life’s shortcomings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s my best friend.” Is all he says. Mrs. Charice merely chuckles, and Street blushes. "Boldest lie I've ever heard before." Street just looks down at his combat boots, unsure of how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Listen to me, James. A girl like that is hard to come by. You gotta work to get a girl like her. And I better see you with her before I die." Street stared at Mrs. Charice in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mrs Charice rolled her eyes again. "Don't start hollering or anything. I'm not dying anytime soon, but remember Jim, I am getting older. And I would like to see you getting married before I pass." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Street nods slowly. He looks back at Chris who is showing the kids something on her phone with a wide smile. “Yeah. I’ll do it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>